


Parking Lot.

by Basingstoke



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-13
Updated: 1999-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Lot.

> So, he punched me.  Yeah, it hurt.  But the thrill  
> was so much bigger than the pain, real and pulsing and strong.
> 
> Being a good friend, I hit back, harder and faster.  Until we were  
> scuffling on the rough payment, interchanging grins with blows.  I'm  
> not sure if I fell over or if I tackled him on purpose, but I ended up  
> on top of him, too exhausted to fight any more that night.
> 
> He grinned at me, his teeth red with blood from his torn lip.   
> His mouth and chin were smeared with gore like a bad makeup accident.
> 
> He flipped me off him, sat up and handed me a beer.  "Good fight."
> 
> My knuckles were bleeding as well, probably from the same blows that  
> split his lip, so I tasted the taint of blood with my swig of beer. I licked  
> my knuckles clean, watching the blood well up again along the points of  
> the bones.
> 
> And he watched me.
> 
> And I watched him.
> 
> And he leaned over and licked my hand, leaving a smear of mixed blood  
> halfway up my arm, drawing himself nearer, slinging a companionable arm  
> around my shoulders.  "Let's go home."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Parking Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546589) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
